Now I have to wake you up
by opheliafrump
Summary: How I've imagined Regina would have woken Emma up in her wish-dream. True Love's Kiss style. Rewrite a few moments. Alternate Ending for S06E10. My very first Swan Queen story. One-shot.


_"Genie of the lamp, I wish to be sent to the same place as Emma Swan."_

* * *

Regina wouldn't believe what she just heard. Trapped in this tiny cell for 30 years and Rumple was still up for bargaining. Regina was about to walk away.

"Do you know why Emma became the savior in the first place? You!" He laughed hysterically again, "Yes! You. Every Savior needs a villain. The Evil Queen. But the real queen, not this sniveling, pathetic, diluted creature I see before me. A real queen of power and purpose, one that I knew, one that can remind Emma that the world needs a Savior. Oh, I'm right. Show her your inner darkness, and the Savior will be reborn!"

Rumple made his speech about waking Emma up and something about finding a magic bean. Regina set Rumple free, changed into her Evil Queen outfit and thought to herself. _It's not like a wish could be broken with_ _True Love's Kiss_.

"Now go on! Be evil..."

* * *

"This! This is the dream! And now I have to wake you up." Regina yelled, "I know you won't believe it, Emma, so, I really am sorry about this."

She walked towards David and Snow and put her hands into their chests. "No!" Emma cried out.

"True love's kiss." Regina mumbled to herself, "Wake Emma up." She took her hands out without taking their hearts. The older couple gasped in relief.

Regina walked towards Emma. "I-I already gave you the kingdom. I gave you everything. What more can I do?" The blond asked.

"I know you, Emma. You fight when it matters. You always do. Right now you need to fight!" She knew there as no point trying to convince this girl that she was the Savior.

"Don't listen to her, Emma!" David said.

"No! Please!" Emma begged. Regina put her hands on Emma's face.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Snow shouted.

"I hope this works," Regina pulled Emma in to kiss her. A flash of light magic blast through the air and knocked out David and Snow.

They locked lips for a few seconds and broke apart.

"Regina?" She asked.

"Emma? You remember?" Regina smiled.

"Yeah, I remember," Emma just realized what was missing in her life. "And now I know you love me!" She didn't need the one-hand pirate. She needed a Queen.

"No," Regina panicked, "I love you as a friend." She didn't expect it to work.

"Don't lie," Emma smiled, "You've always loved me, as I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you back in Storybrooke."

Emma pulled Regina in and they kissed again.

"What are you doing to my mother?!" Henry shouted, "You murdered my grandparents, and for that, you will pay!" He pointed the sword towards Regina. She took a step forward, between the sword and Emma, as she knew this sword would eventually kill Emma.

"No! Henry," Emma pulled Regina back, "They are only knocked out by magic, they are alive! Trust me."

"I won't hurt you, Henry," Regina said, standing behind Emma.

Emma tried to grab the sword from Henry, but he pushed her out of the way and Emma hit the floor. "You are not you. You are under the Queen's enchantment."

Henry threw his sword at the Queen, "Henry, stop!" Emma used her magic to freeze the sword's motion and Henry.

"What have you done?" Henry asked, "You have magic?"

"I am sorry, kid. You are not real," Emma said to Henry.

"Don't fall into the Queen's trap. She is evil," Henry spoke.

"I love her and she is your mother," Emma stood up from the floor and grabbed the magic sword she brought to this land.

"Come on. Let's go stop the real Evil Queen," Regina walked around frozen Henry and took Emma's hand.

"If I am dating you, does it mean I am dating the Evil Queen too?" They walked out hand in hand.

"Don't be ridiculous," Came to think about it, maybe Emma was the one who made her soft and that was why the Queen sent Emma away. Regina rose up her hand to change back to her Storybrooke outfit.

"I like you better in that dress and with long hair," Emma stole a kiss on Regina's cheek, "And that boobs..."

"Well, I don't like it. It's long and heavy and the bottom of the dress gets all gross from dragging on the floor," Regina said in a seductive tone, "And it's hard to get men to look me in the eyes when their eyes were fixed onto my cleavage."

"Not just men," Suddenly a thought popped into Emma's head, "Oh crap, I need to break up with Hook."

== The End ==


End file.
